


年上的诱惑【又名超强的理由】【柱斑ABO】

by oriharakylin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharakylin/pseuds/oriharakylin
Summary: 食用说明：本文就是抽斑不成反报复的文，没有任何理由，有严重ooc慎入！！！谁让斑爷卡在99片不爱我，不爱我的结果就是让柱间把你酱酱酿酿，还要刷一波斑爷羞//耻PLAY纯报复的爽文，瞎鸡儿写，请瞎鸡儿看，认真你就输了。柱间被我写崩没了，他不崩我真不知道该让他俩如何h……成年柱斑已交往前提，和原著背景没有半毛钱关系前提，年龄操作前提，反正后面所有的不合理请当做前提里作者忘了写的理所应当。按今日测试结果，柱间硝/烟味Alpha，斑爷玫瑰味Omega。





	年上的诱惑【又名超强的理由】【柱斑ABO】

宇智波斑在得到永恒万花筒写轮眼后，在南贺神社的石碑上读取到拥有了千手家族的细胞就可以开启轮回眼的消息后，斑决定既然现在的柱间打不过，我如果可以回到过去……那么这样的事也就不成问题了。

斑果断的来到了雷之国·云隐村，他知道这里有个人会天送之术。

找到了麻布依，斑出现在了她的面前，对方还没有反应过来的一瞬间，鲜红的眸子盯住了对方。麻布依在幻术的控制中准备施用天送之术了。

按理来说天送之术不用来传送人，但斑也非等闲之辈。直接开启须佐的状态站在了法阵内。他不知道这样的穿越可能会给他带来意想不到的影响和改变。

斑看清了眼前的景色，将查克拉凝聚到脚上，几个跃起往千手家族的方向去了。

年少的千手柱间，在家族的附近的森林里练习着自己的木遁秘术。

斑感觉到了柱间的查克拉。

豪火球攻击在了那个位置，柱间迅速的后撤一个跳跃躲开了，斑也在同时单手撑地的落在了刚才柱间站着的位置。

黑色紧身作战服勾勒出来斑身材好看的线条，乌黑的头发随着动作又落回了斑的身后。斑抬手火遁·豪火滅矢的结印才一半就被柱间一句话打断了。

“这位美人是哪个家族的？为什么要攻击我？”难得柱间主动开口说话啊，不过好像闹了个大乌龙，明显是被斑的黑发给误导了，而且火遁·豪火滅矢的唇形真的是很性感。

斑听到这话整个人就这结印的手势呆住了，愣了一秒才反应过来。下意识的连体术都没用就直接过去，曲指敲在了眼前年少的柱间头上。

突然觉得自己对这样的少年好像没法下狠手去打，不是自己突然善心发现，而是和现在的柱间打连虐菜都算不上……

斑捂脸试图试图让自己逃避现在的事实，感觉想切磋却没人可以切磋的感觉可真的是一点都爽啊。

柱间会看人脸色才有鬼咧，他兴奋小心翼翼的往“美人”身边靠拢过去。“美人美人你叫什么啊，我叫柱间。”难得某人这么主动，毕竟真的是难得一见的好看实力还又这么的强。

“斑。”果然柱间还是有所防范一如当时和自己初次见面一般并没有报出自己的姓氏。没有过多的话语，斑之前用蔑视的表情看着柱间，试图让他发现他自己认错了性别。

“好凶……被嫌弃了。”出现了，柱间的经典消极模式，斑觉得不行直接抽死他算了的冲动，为了柱间细胞他忍了。

“看清楚点！”字数多了自然柱间也听出来了。更消极的缩在一边。（八成是一见钟情后的瞬间失恋打击吧）

“咳，我和族人走散，迷路在了这里，不知道此处是否有住处？”斑不自然的咳嗽了一下开口。

“当然有！”柱间乐呵呵的把斑带到了自己平时在山里训练晚临时居住的地方，这个地方离家族的领地远，东西还齐全住个人还是很方便的。

柱间对这个人有种说不上来的莫名熟悉感，明明没有见过，却觉得两人关系如此的好是一件理所应当的事情。

两人就这么一声不响的一前一后的往柱间休息的小屋过去。

小小的一个屋子让斑格外嫌弃，难道他要和这个小鬼一起住吗？

像是看懂了斑的嫌弃，柱间不慌不忙的结印，一间木屋就出现在了旁边。（所以说木遁真的是很方便啊）

帮斑把自己屋里备用的被褥搬了过去。又结印制作了木质餐具，木质家具，一应俱全？

 

 

接下来的日子里斑每天以逗弄小柱间为乐趣，乐此不疲都快忘了自己来的目的了。

看着被自己纯体术吊打到趴地不起大口喘着粗气的小柱间，斑无奈的摇着头，虐菜的感觉真的是好憋屈啊。

柱间不服气继续和斑切磋。这次斑逗柱间有点过头了，让柱间卯足劲儿的和他打，结果用力过度的趴地上起不来了。

斑一脸嫌弃的拎着柱间的后衣领把人拎进了小木屋丢到了床上，坐在旁边的凳子上喝茶等人恢复。

令人都意外的是在这番激烈的训练下柱间的易感期被提前了。斑在专心的喝茶似乎没有发现床上的小柱间有哪里不对。

柱间喘了一口粗气，他在努力平稳自己的呼吸，若有若无的玫瑰香开始变的明显了起来。

柱间侧头看向了自己身旁唯一的一个人。那人的强大，谁会想到会是一个omega？但是这味道的来源就这一种可能，附近也没有其他的人出没。

斑等的有些不耐烦了“今天就先到这里吧。”放下茶杯准备往自己的屋走去。就在这时强大的气压，铺天盖地的硝烟味迎面而来。斑虽然不知道这是什么，但是在这里待着让他不舒服。

柱间在看到斑准备离开他的时候，本能的反应在叫嚣着，让他成为自己的，占有他，侵/犯他！在他自己都没有反应过来的时候，信息素已经被大量的释放了出来。

“这硝烟味从哪儿来的？”斑转身，附近有敌人吗？还是眼前的个小鬼散发出来的味道？还没等他有下一步反应时，浑身开始燥热了起来。用光了所有的力气狼狈的跌撞出门。

快速进到自己的屋内锁上门，靠在门板上喘息。这是什么感觉？为什么自己之前都从来都不知道，为什么会这样？难道是穿越的影响？

以斑的脑子大概能猜想出这不适的原因，但是他完全不知道这是什么，这似乎已经超出了他所知道的常识范围了。

斑没有想到的是柱间居然破门而入的跟了过来。斑的忍者本能告诉他这有危险。用尽了全身的力量才一个手刀劈晕了过来的柱间。

直到太阳快落山的时候柱间才悠悠转醒。

“不解释一下？”斑恢复正常的坐在一旁开口。

柱间也很纳闷为什么还会有这么大的影响？

心脏紧收了一下，等等，难道是灵魂伴侣？这种只是在传说中才有，很少有彼此的番恰好是对方的灵魂伴侣这种事情。灵魂伴侣的alpha在没有成为omega的番也可以用信息素让对方强制发情……

“正如你所见，我是个alpha，可能是最近强度训练的原因导致我的易感期提前了。”

“不过…”柱间不知道该怎么开口“我没有想到你居然会是omega而且我们似乎是会彼此影响的灵魂伴侣，我的易感期让我对周围的信息素变敏感，而你的信息素让我本能的起了占有欲而释放出了过量的信息素导致你被强行进入了发情期。”

柱间也是第一次遇到这种问题只能按照家里给讲过的知识普及讲给斑。

斑一脸的懵和震惊，他真的只是仅仅回到了柱间小时候吗？好像有些不太一样的地方。

斑在认真思考着柱间说出来的线索，而柱间则是在认真走神。他满脑子都是自己第一次易感期居然就碰到了自己的灵魂伴侣，有些人一辈子甚至到死斗未必会碰到自己的灵魂伴侣。

两人都在专心走神谁也没有注意到柱间的易感期并不是那么快就会散去的。

硝烟的信息素再次悄无声息的充斥着整个屋子。

等两人发现的时候斑已经浑身燥热了。

喘息着的躺回了床上，现在只能希望小柱间能冷静下来，或者可以理智的控制自己。

事实和所期望的通常都会是相反的。仙人体质不是白来的，变态级的恢复能力仿佛刚才被劈丝毫没有影响到柱间。斑也小看了本能反应会带给人的影响力。

“该死的。”斑嘀咕着，大柱间我都没想过，这小柱间……

斑本身就没什么力气挣扎了还被木遁扣住了双手。此时的柱间完全像变了一个人似得，完全被alpha的占有欲所控制手上动作粗暴的扯开了斑的紧身战服。

柱间凑过去吻上斑的唇却被人狠狠的咬了一口，还咬破了一小块肉。这动作非但没有让柱间清醒反而刺激了alpha的侵略欲。

初遇情欲的柱间根本没有什么经验，只是凭借着alpha的本能在行动。

斑的衣服很快就被柱间扒光了。身上也被人咬出不少牙印和种出不少草莓。斑觉得他现在只想起身揍小柱间一顿，但是情欲的影响让他逐渐无法思考。

虽说是初次但是大概还是有常识的，所以柱间的手指很快就来到了那个因为他的信息素而被强制发情后湿润的后穴边上，抚摸了没几下便一根手指插了进去。

“靠！”斑破口大骂的话被柱间堵在了嘴里“唔……”

接着两根手指，三根手指，逐渐的扩张到快可以容下四根手指后，柱间抽出了手指换上了硬挺的分身狠狠的捅了进去。

“啊……”斑果断咬了柱间的肩膀一口，虽然已经意识模糊到忘了用万花筒，但是还是不爽柱间想报复他。

柱间一次又一次的在斑湿软的小穴里操弄着，斑被舒服的不知道是该骂人还是该怎样。

永久标记是将分身顶入生殖腔成结内射的同时咬住腺体注入属于自己的信息素。

而这个时候，最尴尬的事情发生了，小柱间年龄小并没有发育起来，虽然尺寸已经是同龄alpha中的佼佼者但是却依旧没有够到斑的生殖腔……

omega在发情期渴望alpha进入生殖腔的欲望还是很强大的，虽然斑不知道是怎么回事但是他总觉得这样的舒服并不够。

“你是不行吗？嗯？”斑在两人高潮结束后吐槽了小柱间。这次的只能算是临时标记。

斑想要的东西虽然不是自己想要的方式得到了，任务也算完成了。就在柱间因为觉得没脸见斑的第二天斑再次通过忍术让自己回到了未来。

他根本不知道等待他的是成年后的千手柱间。也不知道因为他的原因让柱间的体术、忍术、技巧等等都变成了最强……

至于成年后的柱间怎么操弄当时嘲讽他的斑这又是另一个故事了。

 

The end

 

吐槽:本篇算是完结了，关于另一个故事可能会有一个姊妹篇至于什么时候出那就不一定了……但是我想写的概率大，毕竟很有可能是产乳/生子/永久标记的车吧。

还有斑爷被小柱间操弄的羞耻心还是没有写出来。两个原因，第一是最近h废了，第二是斑爷在我拖坑中免费十次必给的时候出了……我决定放过他了【只是怕被打】


End file.
